Let's Stay Together Itsumo
by iluvkitty
Summary: They were deeply in love to each other. And he thought that they would be together forever. However... Plz read. It gonna be interesting, I promise U guyz. R&R n plz, don't just stop until chap. 1... do continue. still in progress, but comment plz
1. Just a plain start up

Hello! Well, dis is my first fanfic. No comment. Lets hear what u guys think bout it. Read n review, kay

Disclaimer: FB does not belongs to me.

Proudly presenting... Let's stay together... itsumo Clap Clap

**1. Just a plain start up**

"Tohru-san, what are we having for dinner tonight?" Shigure suddenly popped into the dining room with the damn-I'm-so-starving look on his face.

"Ah, Shigure-san! Welcome home. Tonight we are having a special meal specially made for our Mr. Writer due to the launching of his new novel. We are having grilled barracuda topped with leek, fried beef with leek, and chicken soup sprinkled with leek," Tohru replied with a sweet smile on her face. Her hands were busy running on the table settings.

"My my my… Tohru-kun, you make this old man heart tremble with joy… And of course, any men will feel the same thing especially when all this wonderful meals are garnished with the love from a girl's pure heart. Ah…" Shigure laid the back of his palm on his forehead, tears of joy ran down his cheek (of course he is just pretending – so much like Shigure).

"Aaaargh! Leek! Leek! Leek! What is this! Hey, how do you expect me to eat something like this, huh?" Kyo who appeared from the walkway yelled.

"What's wrong with leek? It is good for your stomach, Kyo. Especially when you are suffering from constipation." Shigure laid out an irritating grin on his face.

"And just whom are you pointing that fact to, you dog!"

"Baka-neko, just shut up and sit down. Your loud meows are so annoying," said Yuki, taking his seat next to Tohru around the square-shaped table.

"Shut up stupid mouse! I don't want to be told that by a freak like you."

"Who are you calling a freak, freak?"

"What? Unsatisfied? Wanna fight? Bring it on rat!"

"Kyo, Yuki, calm down. You guys are ruining the fine mood here. Naa... why don't you guys be seated so that we can start our dinner now. The dishes are getting cold. After our meal, you guys are free to continue with your fight. Besides, we don't want our lovely princess here to get caught in the middle of a cat and a mouse fight, right Tohru-san?" Shigure laid an arm around Tohru's shoulder.

"Aaa… ano… ano… err…" Tohru seemed to be lost in her place. "What should I do?" she thought.

"Stop it you perverted old geezer! Put your hand off her." Kyo landed a punch on Shigure's head but Shigure managed to evade it.

"Kyaa… I can smell fume of jealousy burning here. Can it be that our little neko is jealous of this handsome young writer," Shigure tried to pour oil to the already burned flame, purposely killing Kyo with furiousness.

"Shut up, stupid dog! Shut that damn howling voice of yours or I'll send you straight to hell." Tohru swore she could see the flame of anger burning in Kyo's red eyes. But before that, she missed his damn flushed cheeks upon hearing Shigure's word.

"Aaa… ano… Kyo-kun, Shigure-san, please… Please calm down." Tohru's effort of trying to cool down the extremely furious Kyo and the dim-witted Shigure was absolutely in vain.

"Ah, I'm sick of this! Just keep quiet will ya, baka-neko." Yuki picked a chopstick-full of leek from the fried beef dish and stuffed them into Kyo's wide open mouth.

"Yuki-kun, I think Kyo has passed out already…"

Well, that ended the not-so-unusual situation that always happens in the Sohma's family.


	2. Weren't you aware of my feelings?

Here's the 2nd chapter of Let's Stay Together... Itsumo. Enjoy

**2. Weren't you aware of my feelings?**

"Yuki-kun, may I come in?"

"Yup, the door is unlocked. Come in."

Tohru entered the room. She didn't know why, but somehow she felt awkward being in his room. It's not that she haven't been in this room before, but, after sort of unofficially declaring herself as Kyo's, she felt that Yuki has been avoiding her. Was it? Or was it only her imagination?

"Kyo-kun, here, hot chocolate." She handed him a cup of steaming hot chocolate, his all-time favourite, especially when he's in a bad mood. Yuki took the mug from her hand, managed to have a glimpse of the smile on her face.

_She sure knows me well. This girl… I thought she understand my heart as well. But…_ Suddenly the thought of last month's heartbreaking scene appeared before him like a rolling film.

"Hey, listen. I'm going to say this only once. You better hear me clearly coz I won't repeat them again." He heard Kyo's voice from the rooftop.

"Huh?"

"Stop 'huh'ing and listen to me!"

"Yes!"

"Tohru…"

"Yes!"

"Tohru… I like you. I really love you."

"Yes?"

"God dammit! Don't you ever hear me? For god sake! I love you. I love you, Tohru. Dammit! I said it again. And I thought I told you that I won't repeat them."

I love you, Tohru… I love you… Those words echoed in his ears. Amplified thousand times as they reached his eardrums. Poking like a sword as they reached his heart. Tore them into pieces that he couldn't ever heal back. He couldn't believe his ears. No! It's a lie! It's a lie! He fell to his knees. He heard it all clearly from the window of his room. The cat… no… the darn cat confessed to… his suppose-to-be girl?

He clenched his fist. Tighter and tighter.

"Why did you choose him over me?" He blurted out the words that have been in his mind since then.

"Huh?"

"Kyo… that baka-neko. What's in him that I don't have?"

"Yuki… kun…" Tohru was speechless. She had never thought that he would bring up this question… after one month he has been fermented them in his heart.

"It's that… I think Kyo-kun needs me more than anyone else…"

"Needs you more? What about me, then? Weren't you aware of my feelings towards you? Honda-san… Tohru…"

Tohru looked up straight into Yuki's adorable purple eyes. This was the first time he ever called her with her first name.

"Yuki-kun… I… I…" She wasn't able to continue.

"Tohru, I love you. More than the cat does." Yuki stepped closer towards her. Closer and closer until she can even hear his breath.

"Yuki-kun… You mustn't…"

"Shh… Tohru… Listen to me." Yuki laid a finger on her mouth. His left hand reached for Tohru's arm. Tohru really couldn't help herself as fear crept to her body. She shut her eyes closed, not quite ready for the unexpected. "Kyo…"

Yuki released her arm. "Kyo?"

"I'm sorry, Yuki-kun. I'm really sorry." And Yuki sent her away with a frustrated look on his face.


	3. You took my heart away

Editor's note: Well, u see... at the end of dis chapter, there's a lyric of song by MLTR.This is just a suggestion, but when u reach that part, try to play that song... It kind of gives u an effect. Trust me.

Disclaimer: FB and the song are not mine.

**3. You took my heart away**

"Wha… wha... What was that just now?" She was extremely shocked and… scared. For the Prince to become like that, she was right to be scared.

She covered her face with both her palms. Her hand was cold, like… yuki (snow). She tried to recall what had happened in Yuki's room before although it was quite vague. What she remembered was… Yuki just now… was trying to… kiss her?

"Oh my god! What happened to him!" She didn't realize that she shouted out her thought loudly.

"What happened to whom?" Her eyes widened upon hearing that voice.

"Kyo… kun…?"

"Hey, what are you doing here in the middle of the night, huh!"

"Kyo-kun?"

"What are you 'kyo-kun, kyo-kun' about, huh?" Kyo sat next to her at the corridor, his eyes were looking up upon the stars above the sky.

That's right! Something struck Tohru's mind. The thought of Kyo-kun… the thought of Kyo-kun had brought her back to reality just now… when Yuki tried to lay his kiss on her lips.

"Kyo-kun… I love you." Tohru rested her head on Kyo's shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled. Just now she wasn't sure how to react over Yuki's confession. She was confused. She had the hint that the Prince had liked her all these times, but she wasn't sure until just now. She wasn't sure herself of her feelings towards Yuki. She loved him, she always does. She loved him like she loved Shigure-san, and Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-kun and Kisa-chan. She cared for all of them. But, towards Kyo? It's different. It was love filled with passion. Love filled with dreams of the future. And now she's sure of herself… that Kyo is the one and only for her… forever.

Kyo was shocked by the sudden action of her. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he let her head stayed on his shoulder. He wasn't sure himself what had happened to her but he didn't care. As long as he knew that her love is just for him, that's fine enough.

"Ah… ano…Want something to drink, Kyo?" Suddenly Tohru jumped from her position.

"Huh, now only you are asking me, huh? After you ignored me with the lost thoughts of yours."

"Hee… hee... hee…" Tohru scratched her head although it wasn't itchy.

"Stop grinning like an idiot and bring me a glass of milk!" He ordered, but then paused for a second, looking straight into her eyes. "Pretty please…"

"Roger!" And Tohru marched into the kitchen. But before reaching the kitchen, she banged onto the sliding door. Ouch!

"Geez… I can't understand this girl." But he did understand that he loves her so much. Kyo smiled.

_**You Took My Heart Away – Michael Learns to Rock** _

Staring at the moon so blue  
Turning all my thoughts to you  
I was without hopes or dreams  
I tried to dull an inner scream

_but you saw me through _

Walking on a path of air  
See your faces everywhere  
As you melt this heart of stone  
you take my hand to guide me home

_and now…  
I'm in love _

You took my heart away  
when my whole world was gray  
You gave me everything  
and a little bit more  
And when it's cold at night  
and you sleep by my side  
you become the meaning of my life

Living in a world so cold  
you are there to warm my soul  
You came to mend a broken heart  
You gave my life a brand new start and now  
I'm in love

Holding your hand  
I won't fear tomorrow  
Here were we stand  
we'll never be alone


	4. I will continue loving you

**4. I will continue loving you**

Tohru woke up that morning early as usual. While walking down the stairs, her mind ran thinking on what she should prepare for breakfast today. "Hmm… maybe pancakes with honey would be good," she thought.

She was about to enter the kitchen when she saw Yuki in the dining room, staring blindly at the wall.

"Yuki-kun… good morning," she greeted him.

"Ah, Honda-san. Morning." He took a look at her once and then he stood up, heading towards the stairs. "He's avoiding me," Tohru taught. And it gave her a twitch in her stomach.

"Erm… Yuki-kun… About yesterday…" She couldn't continue. The truth is, she didn't now what to say. Seeing Yuki avoiding her did bothered her mind.

Yuki stopped, but he didn't turn facing her. There was silence in the air. The atmosphere somehow felt heavy. Tohru felt suffocated in this situation. "Please, Yuki… say something," her mind whispered. Her fingers felt cold. The silence remained.

"Nah… it's okay. I understand. You like him more right? I mean, Kyo." Yuki turned to her. His lips were smiling. But Tohru sense bitterness in that smile.

"I… I… I'm sorry. I am truly sorry." Tohru couldn't even look at his face. She felt really guilty, guilty for turning him down. But, she couldn't force herself to accept his love out of pity and even… gratitude. It was unfair to him… and to herself as well.

"Shh… say no more, please. It's okay. Trust me." He reached for the hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her hand gently.

"It's okay if you can't accept my love. But, please… please don't stop me from loving you."

"Huh?" Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what he was saying. "He still hasn't given up on me?"

"One more thing I would like to ask you. Please, treat me as usual as before. Don't despise me, please. If it's too difficult for you to accept my love, do accept me as your best friend, okay?" he winked at her. Tohru smiled. "Anything… I'll do anything. But please, don't ignore me," She whispered to herself.

_I'll win your heart one day…_ Yuki smiled back.


	5. Our dear Tohru is in love

**5. Our dear Tohru is in love**

"Tohru…" Tohru was packing her stuffs into her bag when she heard Hanajima's voice calling for her.

"Ah, Hana-chan, Uo-chan. What's up?" She gave them a wide smile. Seeing her two best friends by her side like this made her happy. They meant everything to her, after her mother and of course Kyo. And she loved them a lot.

"Nothing," Uotani said, patting Tohru on the shoulder, giving her a grin.

"Love. I can sense it clearly. It is love," Hanajima suddenly blurted.

"Huh?" Tohru blushed. She knew that Hanajima was referring to her.

"Ah, your electric jolt again huh, Hana-chan. And from whom did you sense that, may I ask?" Uotani wrapped her arm around Hanajima's neck, staring cheekily at Tohru.

"It's Tohru. I sense it from her. What an intense wave. Hmm… it must be deep love." Hanajima replied.

"Ehh!" Tohru panicked. She waved her hands restlessly.

"Ah… ano… ano… that is…" She stuttered.

"No need to tell. We knew it already." Uotani replied. "But, who is it? Which one? The prince or the…"

"It's the carrot top. Yeah, positively! I sensed the same wave on him. With the same intensity as hers. Yup, there's no doubt to it."

"Ah, Hana-chan! Wait! It's not like that!" Tohru tried to defend herself. Defend herself? But, from what? She was confused herself.

"Lonely… I will be lonely. Our Tohru is going to be a bride. Ah, just the thought of it almost make me cry." Hanajima uttered.

"Stop it, Hanajima! What are you, her grandma or something? Stop worrying about nothing. It's not like she's going to get married in this year or two. She will still be your precious little Tohru," Uotani snapped. "Well, if you ask me, of course I won't allow that carrot top to date her. But, if that's her choice, there's nothing I can say except giving her my full blessing. There's nothing else I wish except for Tohru's happiness."

And the three of them hugged each other, overwhelmed by the mixture of emotions they were buried into.

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan… Thank you so much…"

"Hey, what are you guys doing there? Snap out of it! It makes me sick seeing you guys hugging each other in the middle of the walkway. What are you guys?" Suddenly the peaceful scene was interrupted by an annoying yell.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru seemed surprise.

"Oh, it's kyon-kyon!" Uotani said, grinning to herself.

"Who is kyon-kyon! Stop calling me by that name, you yankee!"

"Kyon-kyon…" Uotani pulled out her tongue to him, making Kyo more annoyed. "That name suits you, cat lover!"

"I am not a cat lover!"

"Yes you are! Kyon-kyon, the cat lover. HAHAHA!"

"Shut up, yankee or I gonna make you feel sorry for it!"

"Oh, yeah! Then, make me feel it, carrot top!"

"You..."

"Na… na… Kyo-kun, Uo-chan, calm down, please…"

"Humph, what an intense wave of anger…"


	6. The unexpected encounter

**6. The unexpected encounter**

"That rat, he's not going home with us?" Kyo asked. He and Tohru was walking side by side out from the school main gate.

"Ah, Yuki-kun… Uh-uh. He said that he gonna be late today. He has a meeting with the student council members. Suddenly that morning incident gushed into her head. She quickly shook her head, trying to remove the memory from strangling her mind.

_Kyo-kun shouldn't know about this. It'll only make him mad._

"What's wrong?" Kyo turned to her with a concern look on his face. "You seemed out of character today."

"Huh? Eh… nothing. Really, it's nothing… important." She looked down, unable to face him directly. After all, she really couldn't tell him the truth about Yuki's feelings towards her. She couldn't tell him that Yuki had liked her all along and that he hasn't given up on her although she is now very contented with her relationship with Kyo. She couldn't bear to see Kyo felt challenged against Yuki because of her. Enough with the zodiac thing that made him feel inferior. She didn't want to make his feelings hurt anymore.

Kyo asked no more. He knew something was bothering her, but he didn't want to force her to tell. _Just let it be. Let her tell me herself if she wanted to._

"Akito-san…" His thoughts were broken by Tohru's voice.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"There," Kyo turned his eyes to her direction. Tohru pointed her finger to the black car that has just passed by them. He saw a glimpse of black shadow from the back window of the car and suddenly felt darkness blanketed him. _What was that guy doing here?_

Quickly without thinking, Kyo rushed into the house, calling out loudly for Shigure. Tohru was still left behind. Her eyes were sending the black car off the compound. She felt something in her stomach. "Something is not good," she thought.

"My, my, Kyo. Calm down. You are ruining my house," said Shigure slyly.

"Why was he here?" Kyo blurted out what has been bothering him to Shigure. He clenched his fist and knocked it down on Shigure's little desk. "What did he want? Akito…"

"Please, have some pity to my poor little desk." Shigure was trying to dilly-dally from the main topic.

"Answer to me at this instant!" Kyo has grown more impatient. His eyes were burning red. He grabbed Shigure's shirt with his hands.

"Ok… ok… calm down a bit. He was here just for visiting me. That's all. Geez, you don't have to be so harsh to this poor old man, Kyo." Shigure tried to look pitiful in front of Tohru. Tohru just smiled, although she felt quite scared right now. The presence of Akito always left this weird feeling in her stomach. She wondered why herself.

Kyo let go of Shigure's shirt, giving him an I-don't-believe-what-you-said look. _It's impossible. That guy would never step his foot into this house for no particular reason. There has to be something!_

He turned to look at Tohru. She looked pale. Of course, she hadn't met Akito since she last met him at the main house last year, when she confronted him saying that she wouldn't leave the Sohma family no matter what. Even after seeing his true form.

He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Everything is gonna be alright," he assured her, even though he wasn't sure for himself. _Even if anything happens, I'll protect you with all my might._


	7. A cure to the curse

**7. A cure to the curse… but yet a curse to the cure**

"Tohru, do you have a second?" Shigure appeared at the kitchen door that night, calling up for Tohru. Tohru, whom was busy cleaning the kitchen turned to look up to him.

"Yes, sure." She left the kitchen and followed his back to the living room. She sat in front of Shigure, waiting patiently for his words.

Shigure let out a breath. "Tohru, well… you see… this afternoon, Akito came. You knew that, right?"

"Ah, yes!" Tohru could felt her heart beat faster.

"Actually, he was here because of something important. It's regarding the Juunishi. It's about the curse." Shigure looked straight to her face, trying to see any changes to her facial expression.

"The… curse?" Tohru gulped.

"Tohru, you knew that the curse has been passed down the Sohma family from generation to generation. Up till now, there seemed to be no cure for the people who have been cursed by the Chinese zodiac spirits, except they ended up living in misery throughout their lives. Yuki, Aya-san, Ha-san, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Rit-chan, me, and even Kyo has been living up till now accepting the facts that we could not be cured forever. However…" he paused there, living his words hanging.

"However…?"

"However… lately, it has been figured out that there is a cure for this curse."

What! Really?" Tohru couldn't help feeling really happy. He face lightened up as she faced Shigure. Her eyes sparkled with joy.

"But…" he continued.

"But…?"

"We need a sacrifice. And… it has to be you… Tohru."

"Huh?"

"Please, Tohru. I beg you. For the sake of us, the Juunishi. For the sake of Kyo…"

"I… I... I don't understand."

"Tohru, we… we need your memory of the Sohma family to be… erased." He paused again "That's the only way we have to put an end to this curse. By having the memory of a person who can accept the Juunishi, and more importantly who can love the cat deeply to be erased. Tohru, only you… you alone can break the curse. For you to accept and love Kyo, you have passed all the obstacles. You even managed to withstand Akito's pressure towards you. Therefore… it really has to be you… only you… to save the Juunishi."

"What? No way! I oppose to this. That is so absurd. There is no way I'm letting you to have her memory erased. No way!"

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru was shocked upon hearing that shout. She totally didn't realize that Kyo has been eavesdropping on their conversation. He shouldn't have heard this. She turned to Shigure. But, he was acting as if nothing serious happened. _What is the matter, Shigure-san? I thought Kyo was not allowed to know about this. __Or was Shigure-san trying to do this on purpose?_

"Shigure! Stop doing everything as you pleased!" Suddenly Yuki appeared into the living room. _Huh, Yuki too? Have both of them been listening to this all along?_

"Shut up, Shigure! It's a lie. Don't ever listen to what he said, Tohru." Kyo grabbed Tohru's arm, pulling her out from the room.

"Kyo, don't you want to return to being normal?" Shigure asked, trying to get on his way.

"Shut up! We have never been normal. You knew this yourself, stupid dog!" his voice began to tremble.

"Listen to me, Kyo, Yuki." Shigure looked at Kyo, next Yuki and then Tohru. "It is true. I am not lying. This is the only way to break the curse. Finally… after we waited for it for so long…"

Kyo didn't say anything. He looked away, avoiding his eyes from Tohru's which has been staring at him for the past 10 minutes. Yuki too remain silent. Both of them are confused, trying their very hard to digest every bit of words that Shigure had said.

"Shigure-san, I'll do it." The silence was broken down by Tohru's soft voice.

"What!" Kyo shouted.

"Shigure-san, I'll be the sacrifice. Please… let my memories of the Sohma family be erased."

"Tohru-san…" Yuki couldn't continue.

"No way! I will never let you do that!" Kyo became more and more furious. He looked straight into her eyes, trying to find hesitation in her, but there was none. She was really firm with her decision.

"You… no way!" his voice began to shook. _No way! No way that you are going to forget me. No way that you are going to leave me. Please… take back your words. Tohru… please…_

His eyes began to get blurry. His tears have caught him.

"Kyo-kun, please understand. I am doing this for the sake of the Juunishi. And… for your own sake. This is the only way… for you to lead a normal life. It's for your own happiness, Kyo…"

"You just don't get it, do you!" Anger started to shower him. "My only happiness is… having to be with you. Tohru… Only you…"

Tohru gasped. _That's what he has been thinking all about. It was because of me! He is willing to put aside his own happiness just to be with me. Kyo-kun… Is it true that you love me this much…?_

Her tears began to drop. She couldn't hold it anymore. But, she had to be strong. She needed to throw away all those hesitation. For Kyo happiness… She needed to be determined of her decision.

She held up a deep breath. She looked at him, struggling to hold every single bit of strength within her.

"It has been decided, Kyo…" she finally said.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked, looking more puzzled.

"Shigure-san, please tell Hatori-san that I have agreed to have my memories of the Sohma family to be…" she paused a while, gathering the remaining strength that has begun to fade away. "…erased."

"You are such an idiot!" Kyo had it enough. He couldn't take it anymore. He stormed off the room, leaving Tohru drowning in her heavy sob. But, the truth is, deep inside him, he was crying himself. _My love… my dreams… they are all gone…_


	8. The sufferings she holds alone

**8. The sufferings she holds alone**

"Tohru, I've talked to Ha-san…" Shigure said that morning. "He will give you one month, before your memory will be … erased. Until that time, you can be prepared for everything. And one more thing…" he paused and look to her. "You are not allowed to keep even a single thing that will remind you of the Sohma family."

Tohru gasped. _Not even a single thing that will remind me of him…?_

"I understand." She looked down to her feet, lost in her own thoughts.

At school…

"Tohru, is anything wrong?" Hanajima asked, seeing Tohru unusually quiet today. Then, she turned her eyes to Kyo whom was staring blindly at the sky near the window. _What is this dark emotion surrounding them? It is so suffocating. _

"Tohru, come on. Tell. Share with us." Uotani wrapped her arm around Tohru shoulder, trying to give her comfort. Tohru looked at her. Uotani gave her an affirming nod.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan… There is something I need to tell both of you."

Hanajima and Uotani looked into each other. For Tohru to sound this solemn, there must be something serious happening.

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan, actually, there has been a secret about the Sohma family that I has been keeping this all along. And, it was because I kept it that I was allowed to stay with them. However…" she paused.

"However?" Both Uotani and Hanajima asked.

"The secret was a curse that has been binding the family for generations."

"A curse?" Hanajima was shocked.

"Apparently, there is no way to break the curse. However, recently they seemed to have found the cure to the curse. And… it is to have my memories of the Sohma family being erased."

"What!" Both of them couldn't believe their ears. How could a person do that? Erasing a person's memory… the Sohma made it sounded too simple.

"Even your memory of Kyo…?" Uotani finally asked after a long silence.

"Yes…" Tohru nodded weakly.

"Oh!" Uotani put both her hands to her mouth. How shocking and… painful must it be to Tohru.

"Tohru…" Uotani and Hanajima reached for each of Tohru's hands, gently touched them to calm her down. They swore they could felt her hands trembling. She was really broken.

"No… I'm okay. Really. You guys don't need to worry about me. But, Uo-chan, I would like to ask for your help." Tohru looked up into Uotani's eyes.

"Tell me."

"Could you let me stay together with you after they… erased my memories? I can't live with the Sohma anymore after this. I promise, it will only be until I could find myself a new place to stay."

Uotani faced at her and nodded. "You can stay with me until how long you want to. My dad moved away already. He has found a new job in the city. Stay with me forever if you wish."

Tohru looked into both of her friends' face and smiled. But Uotani and Hanajima only saw the drop of tears clung near the edge of her eyes.

They let out a long sigh. How could this happen to her?


	9. Love and sacrifices

**9. Love and sacrifices**

Tohru switched on her bedroom light. She took a couple of minute, looking around her pink theme bedroom. Her eyes went to the lovely white bed Shigure bought for after a week she stayed in the house. Suddenly, her eyes caught on a photo beside her bed. She walked slowly towards it and took the photo to her hands. It was the picture of her mom, with a happy smile carved on her face.

"Mom, am I doing the right thing? Am taking the right decision?" she asked herself.

_Tohru… If you truly love someone, then it is normal that you would do anything for him. Mom loves Tohru's dad so much. That's why I am not regretting for having to leave the lifestyle that I used to live on. It is just because of love. You don't need other reason to sacrifice for the person you love. Mom also love Tohru so much. That's why… I am so glad to have you with me although I have to bring you up all alone without dad. One day, you will find somebody that you hold dearly. And for his happiness, you would do anything for him. Even sacrificing your own happiness. Because his happiness is your happiness._

She remembered it all clearly. Her mother's words of wisdom, that is. She smiled and placed the photo back to where it belongs. _Thank you mom. I understand it now._

Then, she headed to the dressing table. She reached for the top drawer and opened it. She took out the pink diary that has been loyal to her all this time. She unlocked it with the key-shaped pendant of her necklace. The necklace and the pendant was her mother's, the only possession of her mother she has besides the photo that would remind her of her great mother.

She turned over the pages one by one. Her eyes suddenly caught on the white fragranced page which had her writings on it.

_14th Sept. 2003_

_Mom, remember how I used to tell you that I always wanted to be a cat? Well, now… I am still not a cat. But, I get to be with the cat._

_Dear Diary,_

_It was under that starry bright sky that he confessed to me. It wasn't romantic at all, trust me. Instead, he was mad at me for not listening to him, although I did. It just that… I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't believe that Kyo-kun… loves me. I must be the luckiest girl in the world for having to be loved by such a great guy. I swear, I could still feel the tenderness of the kiss that he laid on my lips. I could still feel the warmth of his body when he wrapped me in his arms… that was before he puffed into a cat, of course._

_And… Witnessed by the moon and stars, I too, pledge my love to him. _

It has been 3 weeks already that Kyo hasn't talked to her. And it has been 3 weeks also that she had been trying to talk to him. But, all her efforts were in vain. And to think that she only has one week left…

She let out a long cry. She fell to her feet. She couldn't help it anymore. It was killing her inside already. The feeling of sorrow has been getting into her.

Yuki saw these all clearly from her bedroom door. _Why…? What has he done to you to make you cry this much?_

"Honda-san…"

"Ah, Yuki-kun." Tohru quickly wiped away the tears that had been streaming down with both her hands, trying to hide it from Yuki.

"Cry all you want. There's no need to hide it." Yuki looked out the window up to the sky. The sky was grey. He could see spots of dark clouds around it. _Could it be that the sky is also mourning for her?_

"I'm sorry for having you to see me like this." Tohru sniffed. Yuki approached her slowly from the window. His left hand held her chin up, while the other went to her cheeks. He wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks with his fingers. Then, he looked deep into her eyes, but her eyes ran away from his.

"Please, Yuki-kun…"

"Ah, I'm sorry. So sorry." Yuki stood up and walked away from her, returning to his position by the window.

"Yuki-kun… Although I have my memories of the Sohma family being erased, please continue being my friend." She smiled.

"Huh?" He was surprised and… frustrated. Friends? He thought of trying it all over again after this. To win her heart, that is. But even after she has her memories erased, she will only still consider him as a friend?

He let out a sigh. He understand it all clearly now. Even if he managed to force her to accept him, he still wouldn't succeed to force her to love him as she always loves Kyo. He saw it all clearly in front of his eyes. The power of true love, that is. Kyo was the one and only for her. Forever.

_Sacrifice, huh? Well then, I'm sacrificing my love to you. I'll let you go… because I love you._

"It sounds nostalgic, isn't it? I've said this before to you, remember? But at that time, Akito agreed not to have my memories erased. Well, I guess I will really have my memories erased this time, huh?" She tried to force a giggle, but it sounded dry.

Yuki gazed at her. But, he couldn't manage to say anything. He was out of words to lighten her up, even to say to himself.


	10. The last memory that we shared together

**10. The last memory that we shared together**

She turned over again for the tenth time and kicked her blanket away. She couldn't force her eyes to sleep. The bed felt so stuffy and the air felt so hot. Finally, she sat up on her bed and looked at the cuckoo clock hanging on the wall across her bed.

It was 10 p.m. She knew it was still early for her to go to bed. But, that night she insisted to be alone in her room although Shigure suggested that they chat a little for the last time. It was just that she didn't feel like chatting. She just felt… down.

She heard a creaking sound coming from the roof. She knew, it must be him. Slowly, she got off her bed and got her slippers on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo stared mindlessly at the black sky. Although the sky was brightly sparkled by stars, he could only see it as merely dark. All black and gloomy.

"What have I been doing this all along? Shit! I'm such a fool!" He stomped his foot on the roof and it let out a loud bang.

"Kyo-kun…"

He turned his face to the direction of the soft voice. He was startled that he couldn't say anything.

When he came back to his senses, he stood up, trying to avoid the girl, but only to be stopped by her. She was holding tightly to his wrist, giving him a sad look on her face.

"Please stay. Kyo-kun, I beg you. Just this once last time, please…"

He looked into her eyes. Tears began to form. He felt a twitch in his stomach. _Please, don't cry…_ He had always hated it whenever he saw her cry. It made him feel terrible.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he let Tohru's hands lead him to the higher part of the roof. He sat next beside her, his eyes still not leaving the sight of his beloved Tohru.

The silence around them had been going on for half an hour already. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. A gust of wind passed by and it blew away Tohru's hair. Kyo was captured with fascination. _She's like an angel._

"Kyo-kun, look! It's a shooting star!" Tohru pointed excitedly to the sky. His eyes followed her direction.

"Come on. Make a wish." Ah, how he missed that sweet smile of hers.

"What?"

"The shooting star. People say that your wish would be granted if you say it under a shooting star. Therefore, hurry up and make a wish."

"What? Hey, do you expect me to believe such a thing, dummy?"

"Don't mind it. Just do it. Please…" She begged him.

"Okay… okay…" Then he saw her smiled before she closed her eyes, wishing for whatever she wished for. He too, then, closed his eyes praying inside his heart under that beautiful bright wishing star.

"Well, what did you wish for?" he asked when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

She gave him a smile. "It's a secret."

"Whaaaat! Oh, fine then if you don't want to tell me." _He got mad again, how sweet._

"And what did Kyo-kun wish for?"

"Huh! You think I could fall for that kind of stuff!" he yelled and then smiled at her. The truth is he did wish for something, and it is a secret.

"I missed being alone with you like this, like we always did." She whispered, soft enough that it was barely to be heard by him.

Silence.

"Kyo, I love you so much." She rested her head on his shoulder. Kyo looked up again to the sky. This time he saw it a little bit brighter than before.

"If that so, then… why would you want to leave me?" Suddenly, he felt sad. There was so much pain in his heart when he uttered those words.

Silence again.

"It's because I love Kyo-kun so much…" she paused. "I want Kyo-kun to be happy, to lead a beautiful life."

"It is that crappy nonsense again!" he stood up, facing her straight into her eyes, staring sharply at her.

Suddenly he knelt to her, his hands holding hers and he had this shadowy drawn on his handsome face.

"Please… don't leave me," he pleaded. Tohru could see drops of tears running down his cheeks.

Tohru looked to him. Her shoulder shook hard as she was trying to manage between sobs. Tears were running down her lovely cheeks too. Her fingers reached for Kyo's head and she ran them through his orange hair.

"You'll be fine, Kyo. Believe me. There is a promising tomorrow waiting for you. You'll find a new love, far better than what I have to give."

"I just want you, Tohru. Only you…"

"It's no use. After all, we can't be together."

"Yes we can. Just tell Akito that you decided to take back your words. Tell him that you don't want to be the sacrifice. Hell with the cure. It doesn't matter to me if I wasn't cured. I'm not even diseased in the first place! I'm just mad in love with you, Tohru! I love you!" Kyo went berserk. He was completely lost of himself.

"Shh… Kyo, Kyo, listen to me. Please… Honey please… Listen to me this one last time." She put her finger to his lips, begging him to listen. The tears ran faster than before and it just couldn't stop. The feelings inside her, it was getting heavier and heavier.

"There's no turning back, Kyo. This is how it will turn out to be. No matter whatever happens, just remember… that I will always love you. Forever… Even if I have my memories of you being erased."

He stared at her in disbelief. _There was really no hope, wasn't it?_ _I should just give up, shouldn't I? She was not meant to be with me, wasn't she? God please… Send me the answers!_

He wrapped her around his arms. He pressed her against him, closer and closer. He aimed for her lips and captured them with his own. He closed his eyes and everything just turned black. He never felt he was this small and weak before. And this ended the last memory that they shared together.


	11. The final sayonara

Editor's note: Again... da lyrics... Try to play da song... It will make you cry, just trust me, okay? T-T. Geez... Ialways like to put a background song to my stories.

Disclaimer: FB n Soledad are not mine

**11. The final sayonara**

"Tohru-kun, are you ready?" Hatori asked.

Tohru looked at Kyo whom was sitting beside her. She squeezed his hand tightly and whispered "It gonna be okay" to him, before giving Hatori an approval nod.

She approached slowly towards Hatori. Kyo followed her, still not letting go of her hands. He felt them. Her hands… They were freezing cold. And he swore, he could also hear her heartbeat than ran vigorously in her small figure. He knew she was scared. And he was also scared himself. It was the fear… the fear of losing her that was getting into him.

"This won't hurt, I promise you." Hatori said, placing his palm on her forehead. "Thank you, Tohru-kun. Thank you for saving the family."

Tohru smiled and closed her eyes. She squeezed Kyo's hand, tighter and tighter.

"Kyo-kun… I love you… And I'll always love you," she whispered her last words.

Tears fell from her eyes as she collapsed. Kyo felt her hands once again. And they had gotten warmer.

"No!" He let out a long wail. He had tried his very best not to cry, especially in front of Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, and everyone. But he failed.

The wall that he had built in his heart all this time crashed as she collapsed onto his lap. Tears just couldn't stop running down his cheeks. There were more and more coming. He let himself sank in the sobs. He didn't give it a damn anymore. He didn't care. Why should he care? He had lost her. He had lost his soul.

He wrapped his arm around her back and lifted her with gentle. His hands were trembling and his vision began to get blurred. The tears had caught his eyes.

Slowly and gently, he pressed her closer and closer into his arms. And for the first and last time, he embraced her… without turning into a cat. And he just couldn't stop blaming himself.

"Tohru!"

**_Soledad – Westlife_**

_  
If only you could see the tears in the world you left behind  
If only you could heal my heart just one more time  
Even when I close my eyes  
There's an image of your face  
And once again I come to realise  
You're a loss I can't replace _

Soledad  
It's a keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that you were gone  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad

Walking down the streets of Nothingville  
Where our love was young and free  
Can't believe just what an empty place  
It has come to be  
I would give my life away  
If it could only be the same  
Cause I can't still the voice inside of me  
That is calling out your name

Soledad  
It's a keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that you were gone  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad

Time will never change the things you told me  
After all we're meant to be love will bring us back to you and me  
If only you could see

Soledad  
It's a keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that you were gone  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory live on  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad

"Uotani-san, you can come and pick her now." Yuki hung up the phone. 


End file.
